


Love in the Life of Tony

by BlazeStarkRogers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe- Magazine writer, Canonical Character, Estranged!Tony, Estrangement, M/M, Manipulation, Semi-Canonical Changes, Tony Angst, ansgt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiberius Stone was one of the most popular singers in the states. He had over 30 million copies of his single sold in only three months, and he was already beginning to hit international level. He was more than a one hit wonder, he was a phenomenon.</p><p> </p><p>Tony sighed and closed out of the article. Of all of the artist he could have been given to cover his first story, he was given Tiberius of all people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Life of Tony

**Author's Note:**

> This is another weird one shot that I don't know where the idea came from. Tony has a different last name in this story because of the fact that he was estranged form his family. So, I had him take the canon maiden name of Maria. Gregory and Arno Stark are Tony's brother from 616 Universe ((Arno)) And Earth 1610 ((Gregory)). Tiberius is the 2001 Tiberius, not the 2011 Tiberius. Ah... What else.. That's about it. Leave a comment if you liked it, if you hated it, if you think it was meh, and never forget to kudos if you thought it was good. Not beta read so any mistakes are mine.

_Tiberius Stone was one of the most popular singers in the states. He had over 30 million copies of his single sold in only three months, and he was already beginning to hit international level. He was more than a one hit wonder, he was a phenomenon._

Tony sighed and closed out of the article. Of all of the artist he could have been given to cover his first story, he was given Tiberius of all people. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly and checked his watch. Counting today, he had a total of a month to get something worthy to give to his editor and his only chance to get his permanent column in SHIELD! Magazine. He hit his head against the keyboard, opening up an email inadvertently. He glanced up, ignoring his pounding forehead as he read it over.

_Subject: The Article_

_Pepper Potts <virginiapotts@gmail.com>_

_to: Tony Carbonell <tonycarbonell@gmail.com>_

_Look, I know that you hate this assignment, but my boss is really trying to push someone into covering him. He’s the biggest sensation right now, and you’d be doing this magazine a great favor if you could do it. Please, Tony._

Tony felt his shoulders slump and he groaned softly. He couldn’t deny the woman anything. She was the one who risked her job to get him the spot he was in right now, he had to do this. He typed up a quick reply and exited the email, going back to the internet. He had to search up a concert time, try and get a backstage pass, and if he had to, book a flight. It was only a magazine article, he wouldn’t have to talk to the man for very long anyways. And he would hopefully only have to speak with his agent and shelve it off as if  he spoke to him. No one would know the difference, just switch a few phrases. He cracked his knuckles as he printed out the concert sheet. He had some traveling to do.

* * *

Tony jolted awake when he heard his alarm clock and grabbed his phone to dismiss it. It was three in the morning, but if he wanted to make his early flight, it was the only thing he could do. He grabbed the luggage and rolled it over to the wall of the apartment near the door, and began a pot of coffee. He went to take a shower and get dressed, re emerging with a black band shirt and dark blue ripped jeans. He put the backstage pass around his neck and secured it, before he grabbed his jacket and checked the time. It was only four. He yawned and filled up his coffee, taking a sip of the hot liquid before grabbing his map. Tiberius and his band were going to be heading to three cities in florida, before going off to four texas, six in arizona, and  eight california. If he was lucky, he’d be able to catch all three states and have a one out of twenty one chance of being able to catch the band. He circled off the cities after reviewing the sheet once more and looked over to his phone when it vibrated. He picked it up, holding it against his ear as he wrote a few places down and checked his watch. “Hello?” He asked, gathering the map and the pend in his hand and putting it in his laptop case, before grabbing a jacket and making his way out of the door.

“Tony? Wow, I didn’t expect you to actually do it.” Pepper said, sounding astonished. Tony chuckled and got on the edge of the sidewalk, holding his fingers to his lips and whistling to hail a cab. “Well, you put your ass out on the line for me, so I have to do it even if I’m not too much of a fan of who he is.” Pepper laughed on the other side and Tony put his luggage in the trunk, getting in the cab. “Airport, please.” He said to the cab driver. He pushed his bangs out of his face and leaned back against it.

“So, Miss Potts, what are you doing calling me this early?” He asked, yawning and taking a sip from his coffee again. Pepper hummed.

“Nick is having me do an article and it’s due in a few hours so I actually haven’t gotten any sleep.” Tony chuckled. “Getting those bad habits from me I see.” Pepper had a small laugh and Tony watched the New York skyline, barely paying attention to her. He only snapped back into the conversation when she said his name.

“You must be tired and here I am talking your ear off. I’ll let you rest.”  Tony hummed a goodbye and finished the cup, before sighing and shoving it in his bag. He was dreading the plane ride. He’d never been fine with height and always tried to avoid getting on tall buildings and planes when he could, but go figure he wanted to be a reporter that had to go everywhere.

* * *

He boarded the plane and went straight to the back, shoving his luggage in the carry on up top. He went into the seat, holding his laptop case in a tight grip and heaved out a sigh. He was fine, he was perfectly fine. He wasn’t sure if he was convincing himself or not, but closed his eyes none the less. He tried to cancel out the whirring of the engine or the fact that he was utterly uncomfortable, when he heard someone slid into the seat next to him. He contained a groan and let his head hit the seat. Of course, of all the free seats of the plane, someone had to sit next to him.

“Scared of heights?” He opened his eyes and glanced towards a blonde man with cobalt blue eyes that shimmered with mirth. Tony felt himself slowly relax and he gave the man a small smile. “Yeah. I don’t know why, I just have an aversion to heights.” He looked out the window where he could clearly see the engine and closed it shut with a small slam. He winced at the sound and gave the man an apologetic look, who only chuckled and shook his head. He stretched out slightly in the seat and that was when  Tony noted that yes, this man was very much built and he was wearing a tight shirt to accentuate all of the muscles he was supporting with that jacket. Tony looked away and felt his cheeks flush pink without his consent, and he only hoped the man didn’t see it. Why he cared for the man’s opinion was beyond him. He turned his honey colored eyes back at him.

“So...” He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head and scolded himself. Why would he try to start a conversation with a stranger on a plane of all cliched things to do. He was socially awkward as it was, and he already didn’t have a lot of friends, so why he was trying to reach out completely baffled him. The man chuckled and Tony’s attention snapped back to him. “I’m Steve.” The blonde said, holding a hand out. Tony gave him a gentle smile and took his hand, shaking it.

“Tony.” The man, Steve, smiled at him. “So, business or pleasure?” Tony snorted out softly and sighed loudly. “Business. I have a story to cover over in florida and my job is on the line if I don’t do it. How about you” Steve hummed softly and ran a hand through his golden blonde hair that served it’s purpose of torturing the brunette into wanting to touch it himself.

“Business as well. I have to visit my brother and be his best man for his wedding. All the while I’m going to be getting questions from my relatives as to why I’m more married to my work then actually dating someone. And after that I have to take care of a few things that aren’t that important.” Tony hummed and chuckled at the first part sadly. “Well, at least your family cares, right?” Steve frowned at that and furrowed his eyebrows in a totally not adorable way.

“What do you mean?” Tony shook his head. “Forget I said that.” Steve looked as if he was going to object, before he sighed and shook his head slightly, turning back to the honey eyes man. “Story? Do you work for a magazine company?” Tony gave him a small smile of relief, before nodding. “You probably haven’t heard of it since it’s not as popular as Tiger Beat, but you heard of SHIELD! Magazine?” Steve tilted his head to the side, the display reminding Tony of an adorable Golden Retriever, before he shook the thought out of his head and chuckled. “I thought so.”

**  
**

Steve gave him a small laugh. “I don’t read magazines much. It’s all about gossip and lying about people's lives just to make a paycheck.” Tony felt his smile lose its brightness and bit the side of his cheek as he tried not to take that in offense. Steve probably didn’t mean him, right? But why would he not. The man only knew him for a total of thirty minutes, it wasn’t like he knew Tony his whole life, so he could easily make that assumption and think he was right because he didn't know  Tony. His opinion whether or not he was a liar didn’t matter to him. Tony gave out a small sigh and forced the smile back out on his face. “Well, you never know, right?” Steve scratched the back of his head, as if he knew the mistake he made.

“I didn’t mean all of them.”

“It doesn’t matter, okay? It's fine.” Tony said, quickly interjecting the man’s sentence. Steve gave out another gusty sigh and closed his eyes, laying his head on the seat. Tony watched him for a while, seeing the sharp features on his face smoothed out into complete relaxation. Tony thought he looked completely gorgeous. He felt the urge to reach over and brush a piece of golden blonde hair out of his face, but tapped it down. He refused to be a creep. Instead he took out his phone and headphones, and listened to music.

* * *

 

Tony woke up to a hand shaking him slightly. He blinked open his eyes and stared into cobalt blue ones. “The plane landed.” Steve said gently, smiling softly. Tony yawned and stretched out, scratching the back of his head. “Thanks.” Steve gave him a small smile and grabbed his and Tony’s luggage, making the other man flush a slight pink from the gentlemanly action. They got off the plane in comfortable silence and turned to each other once they reached the exit of the gate.

“Well, it was nice meeting you, Tony.”

“You too, Steve.” He pretended he didn’t feel a pang in his chest when they went their separate ways. He'd never see the blonde again, and he wouldn’t ever be something important in the man's life.

That hurt so much more then it comforted.

* * *

He was in hall of the rom when he’d finally managed to get in. He was surprised he’d managed to, but he bribed the guard to let him in here. He twirled the pass in his hands and tapped his foot impatiently. He just wanted to get the interview over with and if he managed to get enough information, then he could cancel the last two flights and sleep in for a few days. He heard someone clear their throat and he turned around to see those cobalt blue eyes again. “Tony?” Tony felt his heart start to beat faster and he instinctively reached up to straighten a fly away hair. “Steve! What- what are you doing here?” He asked, leaning against the door. Steve pointed to the people behind him, and he was met with the insufferable face of Tiberius Stone. Tony rolled his eyes at him, before he stepped back in shock. “Wait- you’re with this imbecile?!”

Tiberius made a faux hurt face and moved Steve to the side. “Aww, Tony that hurt.” Tony growled warningly at him and Steve cleared his throat. “You two know each other?” Tony slapped Tiberius’ hand off of his shoulder and took a deep breath, while Tiberius chuckled. “We used to be friends.”  
  


“Used to being the two key words.” Tony sighed again and unlocked his phone. “I’m just here for the interview.” Ty tutted. “No can do, Tony dear.” Tony glared at him.

“It will take a few minutes, I’m on a deadline.” Ty pat his cheek in a way you would reprimand a child, making Tony seethe. “So am I. I have to get to the after party in a few minutes. I’m sure you would understand.” Tony looked away, defeat crossing his features as he chuckled and moved him away from the door. Tony watched him walk into the room and turned around to leaving.

“Wait!” Tony stopped and turned slightly to see Steve coming up to him. Tony willed himself to relax and take a deep breath. “What?” Steve opened and closed his mouth a few times, before he scratched the back of his head.

“Do you want to go somewhere with me?” Tony blinked in surprise, before narrowing his eyes. “No.” Steve frowned and Tony watched the disappointment flash across his eyes, before he groaned and rubbed his eyes with his palm. “Steve, I can’t. You’re affiliated with him.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Tony looked away and set his jaw, before turning back around. “My answer remains a no.” He was going to leave when Steve grabbed his phone out of his hand. Tony turned around with fury in his eyes. He needed the damn thing, even if he was going to be fired.

  
“Give me back my phone!” Steve held it above his head and put a hand out. “Go on a date with me once and I promise I’ll give you your phone.” Tony felt a smile play at the edges of his lips and he sighed. “Why are you so caught up on his this?” He asked softly. Steve smiled genuinely at him, putting the phone in Tony’s hands. “Because, you intrigued me since I first met you.” Tony shook his head with a small smile and looked up. “Meet me tomorrow at the Olive Garden a block from here, seven o’clock. Wear something nice, and don’t be late or you won't get this chance again.” He turned around and left, feeling more elated than before. He was going to get fired and have to start over again, but at least he was getting a nice guy out of it.

Even if that nice guy was affiliated with that heathen.

* * *

Tony sat at the seat in the restaurant at six thirty wearing one of the dress shirts and dress pants he packed in. He shook his leg and messed with his phone as he forced himself to calm down. He hadn’t been on an actual date in years. He looked up when he heard the footsteps and felt a smile grace his features. He looked up, then frowned when he saw Tiberius. “What are you doing here?” He asked tiredly. Tiberius gave him a chuckle and slid into the seat in front of him, and Tony was already starting to feel a migraine come in. “I’m here because little Stevie bailed out.” Tony froze and gave him a narrowed stare. No, there was no way that he would just bail, out, right? He refused to acknowledge the hurt he felt and took a deep breath. “That doesn’t explain why you’re here.”

Ty chuckled. “You’re smart, Tones. Really, using the interview pass to try and mess me up after you hit rock bottom?”

“I didn’t hit rock bottom, you shoved me there.” Ty smirked at him and reached over, ceasing Tony’s chin in his hands. “Now now, Tony. Stark’s don’t get put into rock bottom, they hit it naturally.” Tony set his jaw and glared at him. “I’m not a Stark anymore.” Ty feign innocence and taped his chin. “Really? And why is that-”

“You know damn well why!” He yelled, his hands curling into fists. Ty chuckled and grabbed him by the collar, taking him outside. “You know how much I hate when you cause commotions, Anthony.” Tony took a deep breath and growled. “Fuck you. You stole everything from me.” Ty tutted, patting his cheek again, making it grit to the end of Tony’s nerves.

“Now now, we can't all be winners, sweetheart. Don’t you remember? You were always out shadowing me in school. It was just a matter of time before someone more worthy took on the stage.” Tony broke the eye contact and looked down, when Ty forced him close by pulling him by the waist so they could be pressed together and titled the brunettes head up so they could look in each others eyes. “Look at me when I’m talking to you, Stark.”:

“That’s not my name.” Ty gave him a cold smirk. “We were both idols back then, do you remember? That was such a long time ago. And then poor little Anthony got ‘drunk’ as the paparazzi called it, and partied a bit too hard, before he quit that life to marry some girl. Kyoko, I think her name was, just for Kyoko to be stolen by none other, than moi.” He chuckled darkly. “Then Anthony hit a spiraling depression, and started the bad life again, causing an embarrassment to all the Stark’s. Then Daddy estranges him from the family because no one wants to live with that shame now do they? And little Anthony dropped off the map all because Howard had to pay  everyone to take out all of the shame that you forced into your family.” Tony was shaking and he was close to crying as he had his eyes screwed shut. Ty chuckled and let his chin go, shoving him to the ground. “Stay away from my band, whore. You’re not going to ruin this for me, or I might just tell the world that you haven’t changed at all.” Tony’s head jolted up.

“I have changed! I’m a better person and you’re still the same manipulating person you always were!” He yelled. Ty chuckled again and looked at him through his dirty blonde eyelashes and his blue eyes were cold and nothing like Steve.

“And who do you think will believe you?” Tony couldn’t hold his gaze and glanced down to the ground, letting tears escape his eyes. He stood up once he saw Ty’s feet leave and ran.

* * *

Tony kicked his feet up on his chair as he restarted his resume. His flight back to New York was in a few days, and his deadline had already passed. He had kept his phone off for the last few days. He didn’t want to face the fact that he had no job when he got back until he actually arrived at his doorstep and was evicted. He was overreacting of course, but that would soon happen until he got a new job. He sighed and rubbed his face, when the door of his hotel was knocked on. He put his laptop down and stood up, looking through the peephole to see a familiar mass of golden blonde hair. He furrowed his eyebrows and debated whether or not he should open the door, when he saw roses in Steve’s hand. He sighed and let his forehead touch the door, before he stepped back and opened it. Steve looked up and gave him a small sad smile, and Tony just wanted to go over and kiss those pink lips. He shoved the thought away and stood up straight. “What is it?” He asked, leaning against the door frame. Steve coughed softly and scratched the back of his head.

**  
**

“I don’t know why you didn’t show up to the restaurant a few weeks back, and then you just dropped off the face of the earth, so I had to find you. Tony what did I do wrong?” Tony hung his head down as his eyes widened. That liar! He was right, Steve would never leave him like that! He set his jaw and took a deep breath. “You’re supposed to be in San Francisco, right?” Steve nodded, still looking unsure, when Tony grabbed his hand and took the roses, letting him in the door. “Ty told me you bailed on me because you didn’t want to deal with my past that won't seem to let up on me.” Steve frowned and sighed. “Tony I don’t even know your last name.”

Tony smiled softly. “I know.” Steve tilted his head to the side in that adorable puppy like fashion and Tony had to restrain himself from kissing him. “How is that a good thing?”  
  


“Don’t worry about it. Now that you’re here, would you like to start a second try of that date? Maybe this time here and not somewhere where Ty could sabotage?” Steve smiled and took his hand. “I would love to.”

* * *

Steve had somehow convinced him to stay at his house. Tony hadn't even known that he lived in the west coast, but the man had a mansion looking house and said he was welcome to stay. Now that Tony had no job and no things to call his, he thought why not. All of his stuff was going to get repoed anyways, and his true possessions he already had. Tony hummed softly as they walked on the private beach and Steve took his hand. Tony glanced at him and gave him a shy smile. How he’d managed to fall in love with the man after knowing him for a few months was beyond him, but he had never felt truly happier since he met Kyoko, and that had turned out to be a mistake. Steve just felt right. He felt like he could trust Steve with everything, and never wanted to change a thing.

Once they went back inside, Tony went to the couch and laid down, Steve following after him. Steve pressed a kiss to his mouth, making Tony relax easily into it. He let his hand travel down to his thigh and kept a firm grip on it, while the other hand went to the middle of Tony’s neck so they could lean closer and make the kiss deeper. Once Steve started rubbing the spot in little circles, Tony let out a soft moan at it, and gently climbed onto Steve’s lap, spreading his legs so his knees could be on either side of Steve’s legs. Steve gave him a light chuckle and let his mouth travel down the base of his neck, pressing little kisses into the kiss, before nibbling on it lightly. Tony gave a louder moan and blushed at the ministrations.  When Steve pulled away from his neck, the blue in his eyes were blown and he could barely see the gorgeous blue. Tony panted softly at the hungry look the man had in his eyes and kissed him. “Are you sure? Steve, I’ve- I’ve been around before.” Steve gave him a genuine smile and rubbed at his face. “I’m sure, Tony.” He kissed his cheek and slowly laid the brunette down on his back, going in between his spread legs. “I love you. And I want to make love you you.” Tony blushed brightly and felt water well up in his eyes as he gave Steve a bright smile. “You love me? You actually love me?”

Steve chuckled softly and kissed him. “Why wouldn’t I?” Tony felt like he was floating, and shook in happiness. He never thought that someone like Steve would love him. “I love you too. Steve, please, I want you inside me. I want you to make me scream your name.” The hunger returned in Steve’s eyes and he nibbled on his collar bone. “I’m planning on it.”

* * *

Tony twirled his thumbs around as he stood in front of his old home. His childhood home from when he was a Stark and not a Carbonell. Steve took his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. They’d been dating for sixteen months in secret from the public and from the ever manipulative Tiberius. Steve was going to branch out into his own life, away from the band and he felt like it was time that they told the public. Or at least their family.

Sarah and Joseph were accepting to Tony, and didn’t question why he never talked about his family or his past. Steve’s brother, Bucky, hand instantly become friends with Tony considering their sarcasm and wit, and Bucky’s wife, Peggy, had treated him like he had always been in their little group. He felt at home with them, which made Steve ecstatic because he wanted him to feel that way.

Tony took a deep breath and rang the buzzer to the mansion. He was sure that they already knew of his arrival, with the camera’s of the mansion being installed, but he didn’t care. He was going to tell them that he finally made a life for himself and that he was happy for once. The door opened and Arno met him with a cold blank stare. “Anthony.” Tony cleared his throat and took a deep breath, holding Steve’s hand tighter. “Arno.” Arno stepped outside and closed the door. “Why are you here. We told you never to come back, didn’t we big brother?” Tony swallowed hard. “Yes, I know, but I- I need to talk to mom and dad- Maira and Howard.” Arno gave them both a cold uneven gaze and let the door open again, allowing them entry. Tony led Steve into the mansion and glanced around. It had completely changed. Any picture in which he was present was gone, and the family painting had a missing pace where he would stand. It hurt to see that they had completely treated him like he wasn’t their son. With all honestly, that whole mess that happened all those years ago had broken any bond he had with his family.

He made his way up to the common room, knowing that Arno would alert his mother of his presence, who in turn would alert Howard and Howard would bring Gregory just incase he needed to physically remove Tony from his presence, which rarely ever happened. Tony sat on the couch stiffly and felt his throat tighten. He glanced at Steve who looked sad and angry, but kept it hidden. Tony looked back at his hand and swallowed roughly. This was a terrible idea. “Anthony?”

Howard and Maria were standing in front of him in a matter of minutes, and Tony snapped his head up. Gregory had the same cold and rigid stare as Howard, but Maria looked as if she was going to cry. She made a motion as if she was going to go to hug him, before a hand landed on her shoulder. “Now, you wanted to speak to us, Anthony?” Howard asked sternly, leading Maria to sit down on the couch. Tony cleared his throat and tried to swallow around the lump, before he took another deep breath and tried to not let it show that that stabbed his chest, but he never really was the one to hide emotions. He took after his mother in that.

“I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry for what I did all those years ago. I shouldn’t have done all that, and I honestly don’t know what I was thinking.” He licked his lips, not looking at them. “I’ve been keeping myself in the shadows for a while, and I finally after almost ten years made a life for myself.  I- I’m happy with Steve, and I feel something that I thought I couldn’t feel after I lost everything, after I lost your love.” He looked up, almost on the verge of tears. “I am truly sorry for all of the pain I caused and the shame I brought to you. I know you won’t forgive me, but at least I tried.” He stood up, grabbing Steve’s hand in his to try to stop himself from shaking. “Thank you for being my parents until that point.” No one said anything as he went to the door and walked out, not looking back. Once they reached Steve’s car, he began shaking and finally let out the tears that he’d been holding in. He felt a throbbing in his chest from the fact that no one in his family even wanted him still after all of those years, but he felt this freeing sense of relief, after he had finally let go of something that was eating at his bones or years. Steve pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head, whispering soothing words into the mass of hair. After he had calmed down, Steve gave him a gentle smile. “You did it, Tony. You finally faced your fear and faced them.”

Tony laughed softly and wiped the tears off his face, smiling. “Even if they still hate me, at least I said the words I had been wanting to say for a long time.” Steve kissed his hair and opened the car door for him, and they made their way to the house.

* * *

Tony stayed in the side of the stage as he watched Steve step onto the interviewing panel. He gave an explanation as to why he was leaving the band after all of the years, and that he was ready to pursue a career on his own with his love by his side. Tony shook his head fondly at that corniness of that sentence, before he looked up in surprise when  Steve had called him over to the podium. Tony swallowed nervously and stepped onto the stage to the podium.

“Tony, say hi.” Tony smiled shyly.

“H- hi.” Steve kissed his temple, chuckling. “He’s camera shy. I called him up here for a special reason.” Tony looked over at him, and his eyes widened when Steve kneeled down. The blonde took out a velvet box and held it in his hands. “Tony, through the almost three years we’ve been together, I have had the most amazing experiences. And I’ve been able to share with you things that I never thought I’d share, and you’ve done the same with me. So, I was going to ask,” He opened the box and revealed a simple silver band with a 24 carat blue diamond that matched Steve’s cobalt blue eyes. “Will you marry me?” Tony laughed happily as tears slid down his cheeks and he nodded, letting Steve slip the ring onto him. Once the blonde stood up, Tony pulled him into a bruising kiss and hugged him tight.

  
Whatever he would have to face in the future, he finally wouldn't have to face it alone. He had someone who would help him when he fell and would pick him back up, and in turn he would help them. They would improve each other’s weaknesses and they would complete each other. They would do it together.


End file.
